Final Dream
by SailorDream
Summary: Okay, this is before everything happends in the game! so, just read and enjoy!


Subj:
**(no subject) **

Date:
2/21/02 10:55:54 PM Central Standard Time

From:
AerisCloudff7

To:
AerisCloudff7
  
  
*Everyone enjoy and....uh.....be amazed, lol!*  
  
  
  
  
"Aeris?...Aeris darling wake up!"  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and looked at her mother.  
  
"It's time...hurry!"  
  
She got up and quickly went outside. When she got there she heard loud music, saw gypsies dancing, and meals being served by the hot bon fires. It was near midnight when Aeris saw her first festival at age 7. She saw her mother walk over to the bon fire and sat down. Aeris followed after her, but then she heard her name being called from a cave nearby. She knew that her mother said to her to never go into that cave because it brings bad luck. But, she still wanted to find out who was calling her. It didn't sound like a human, it just sounded like a big howl of wind running through her ears, but she could still understand it. She got to the cave and went inside. It was pitch black for a moment. Then something glowed neon green a couple of feet in front of her. She went towards it as it got brighter and louder. Finally, it answered...  
  
"...take this materia, and you will save those you love,  
and kill those who hate..."  
  
"What? I don't understand! What do you mean?" said Aeris.  
  
But, before the materia could finish what it was going to say, Infalna(Aeris's Mother) called. She took the materia and ran out of the cave. She joined her mother by the bon fire and hid the materia in a bun tied up in her long pony tail. Aeris fell asleep on her mothers lap and dreamed about the future...  
  
The next day, Aeris awoken and went outside to her garden of wild flowers. She fed them and fixed them to stand up so the hot sun could get to them. Infalna came outside and went up to Aeris.   
  
"Aeris, this may come to shock you but we have to leave...to go somewhere farther and more safer from the land." said Infalna calmly.  
  
"But, why mommy? This is our home and our family. We can't move!" said Aeris just bearly ready to burst into tears.   
  
"I know sweety, but this is for your own good......I will explain to you when you are older." said Infalna.  
  
"Why mommy? Why can't you tell me-"  
  
Aeris felt a big shudder underneith her and a loud noise as if a building collapsed. Infalna grabbed Aeris and ran to a boat near the shore. As she ran with her she tripped and dropped Aeris. Aeris ran to her mother and saw that a spiked mountain rock had pierced her stomache all the way through.   
  
"MOTHER, NO!!!" said Aeris screaming.   
  
Aeris dragged her mother to the boat. Infalna was unconcious from the powerful pain going through her, yet she was still alive. Aeris saw something that was big and about to hit the island, so she rowed away in a little raft. As they rowed, Aeris heard screams from the land. She turned her head and saw a big flaming rock hit the land and blew up the island. Aeris knew that her mother wanted to keep her alive because of something, but she didn't know what...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A few days later, a little young blonde hair boy, just about Aeris's age came trotting by the shore. He came across two people in raft, yet unconcious. He called for help. Help arrived and they brought them in the medical hut.   
  
".............uh.........wha........where am I?" said Aeris.  
  
Aeris got up and looked around. She didn't see her mother anywhere. Then, she heard someone coming.   
  
"Hello?.....hello?...." said the little boy.   
  
"Hello?...where am I?" said Aeris.  
  
"Oh, your in Nibelheim's medical hut." said the boy.  
  
"Where is my mother and who are you?" said Aeris.  
  
"Oh...she's in the other room recovering. The names Cloud!"  
  
Cloud put out his hand waiting for a shake.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Aeris strangely.  
  
"Umm...this is a hand shake when you first meet people....uh.....WELCOME TO NIBELHEIM!" said cloud with a bright smile.  
  
"Thank you!, but I need to see my mother quick!" said Aeris rushing towards the door.  
  
"Wait! I......I didn't get your name yet?" said cloud.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Aeris!" Aeris ran out the door.  
  
"Aeris?" said cloud with a misterious face on. "I've never heard that name before."  
  
Aeris found her mother and hugged her.   
  
"I'm soo gald your okay!" said Aeris.  
  
"heh, you know me i'm always okay....when your around" said Infalna.  
  
Aeris and her mother went out the door. They got to a trainstation and took a ride. They sat inside and talked for a while.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The little boy went back to his house for some rest.   
  
"Mother i'm home!" said cloud.   
  
"Oh hello cloud! I've missed you!" said clouds mother.   
  
"(sweat drop) umm, mom its only been 3 hours!" said cloud.  
  
"Oh, but its a long time for me! Wow, you look tired. Go and get some rest, i'll wake you up for dinner." said clouds mother.  
  
Cloud went into his room and took a nap.   
  
"Cloud?...cloud! are you up?" said clouds mother.  
  
Clouds eyes opened just a little bit so he could see his mother standing next to him.   
  
"yea.....(yawn)" said cloud still very tired.   
  
"My, my how you've grown! I bet the girls never leave you alone?" said clouds mother.   
  
"Not really...." said cloud.   
  
"Oh, but you are very handsome! Why can't you settle down with a girlfriend?.....OR! Maybe with an older ne so she can protect you-"  
  
"NO!" said cloud stopping her. "I can protect myself!" said cloud as he burried his head under his pillow.  
  
"Well, okay then...come down when your ready to eat." said clouds mother sadly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Meanwhile...back with Aeris...)  
  
As they were still talking for about 10 minutes, Infalna says:  
  
"Aeris...there is something I have to tell you....." said Infalna.  
  
"Yes mother?" said Aeris looking at her mother with her beautiful bright green inocent eyes.  
  
"Aeris I....I-" Infalna was stopped by the broadcast of the train.   
  
DING DING: "Uh, this is your captain speaking. Uh, were stopping at Midgar in about 2 minutes so get ready to get ff the train, thank you!"  
  
The train stopped at a very dark and slum-like town.   
  
Aeris and Infalna got off. But, as Aeris ran down the steps she heard her mother calling her in a moan like she was dying. As she turned her head she saw her mother on the floor moaning in pain. Aeris ran up to her and called for help. Just then a young women in her 20's came and helped. Infalna's last words were:  
  
"....uh......take care of Aeris for...me.....please....and tell her when she is older that she has......the power.....to....sa......sa....ve....the.....wor.l.d...." Infalna passed away.   
  
Aeris held her histerically crying.  
  
Later on, after the medical people came and took Infalna away, The yound women dressed in green dress took Aeris to her home.  
  
  
*End of chapter 1, now stay tuned fof chapeter 2 coming in about a week!*  
  
(Revie Please) :)  
  
  
  



End file.
